bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Beware the Ghost Mask
Beware the Ghost Mask is the thirtieth episode of Bikini Rangers Space Blitz. This marks the first appearance of the Desdemona Red's Battlizer and the final appearance of Jaguar La Exótica. Synopsis A medieval ghost mask threatens New Jersey in search of someone to open a mysterious box. Melissa Gorga steals the box from the ghost mask, and receives the Battle Warrior powers, which she uses to destroy the ghost mask. Plot In an unknown time and place, a ghost mask defeats a Jaguar La Exótica, and steals a mysterious box, as Draya Michele goes to get a pizza for the team, much to her annoyance, however in her way back she's attacked by the mysterious ghost mask, who's horse tramples the pizza and nearly beheads Draya Michele, safe for her shirt, the Rangers don't believe her about the ghost mask attack and decide to go out instead, meanwhile the ghost mask realizes that he can't open the box because it can only be opened by the pure of heart. He leaves it in a cave, protected by a dragon. The next day, Melissa Gorga waits in the woods until sunset, to find the ghost mask. She spots the ghost mask riding into town. She contacts the Rangers to intercept him, while he backtracks the ghost mask's path to see where he came from, Wes finds the cave, and is attacked by the dragon, who tries to flame broil her, but she morphs and with the Blitz Power Sword destroys the dragon. After that she opens the box and the spirit of the Jaguar La Exótica congratulates her and is rewarded with the Battle Fire. The Rangers find the ghost mask, but he knocks them out and brutalizes Olivia Munn. Melissa Gorga arrives, and shows the ghost mask her new Battle Warrior armor. With the armor, Melissa Gorga destroys the Ghost Mask. Then the team then sticks the Ghost Mask's sword in front of the cave, sealing it. Back home, Melissa Gorga exaggerates about her battle with the dragon, saying it had three heads which the others say when he told them the story it was two heads. Character Cast *Melissa Gorga - Desdemona Red *Victoria Justice - Karliee Pink *Jamie Chung - Sensual Black *Olivia Munn - Machete Yellow *Draya Michele - Gossip Blue *Vanessa Hudgens - Yazmin La Exótica (credit only) *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Siggy Flicker (credit only) *Carmen Carrera (credit only) *Kyle Richards (credit only) Minor Character Cast *RoboBeauty iQ *The Ghost Mask Nitrozord Cards *Desdemona Red - N/A *Karliee Pink - N/A *Sensual Black - N/A *Machete Yellow - N/A *Gossip Blue - N/A *Yazmin La Exotica - N/A Notes *The featured clips during The Epic Zero are from the following segments: **The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) **Scary Movie (2000) *Vanessa Hudgens, Carmen Carrera, Siggy Flicker and Kyle Richards (credit only) are absent from this episode. *None of the regular villains appear in this episode. *The Ghost Mask's origins are never explained, nor is it shown how he traveled through time. *This episode is highly-regarded by fans, with particular praise being directed towards the fact that the majority of the episode (including all the battles) is set at night. *Very little Sentai footage is used in this episode. *The Battle Warrior armor's finishing move resembles Lightspeed Megazord's. *This is final executive producers and writer of Jim Paxton, who was fired through the show, and replaced by showrunner Judd Lynn. Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Space Blitz Episodes